Dans les coulisses
by Evolvana
Summary: One-shot assez comique sur Saiyuki ^_^ je suis allée interviewer nos 4 héros à la fin du tournage d'un des épisodes de la série... ;) et on apprend plein de trucs!


Auteur : Evolvana  
  
Titre : Dans les coulisses.  
  
Situation : J'ai décidé d'aller interviewer nos héros de Saiyuki à la fin d'un tournage d'un épisode de la série !  
  
Fanfic : one-shot  
  
Je vais vous rapporter cette aventure sous forme de chapitre de roman, histoire que le style soit plus agréable à lire. Je me mettrai donc à la 3eme personne.  
  
Il régnait un véritable chahut à la fin de ce tournage. Plusieurs scènes avaient été tournées dans la nature et toute l'équipe était exténuée. Munie d'une autorisation spéciale pour avoir le droit d'interviewer nos héros en privé, Vana contourna ainsi l'immense foule de fans attroupés devant les loges. Elle arriva enfin devant une toute petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment, et entra. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était l'accès vers là où logeaient en cette saison Sanzô, Gojyo, Hakkai et Gokû . . .  
  
Elle frappa à la première porte. Personne ne répondit. Haussant les épaules, elle essaya le deuxième, sans plus de succès. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à frapper à la troisième quand un bruit de conversation animée arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ça provenait d'une salle à la porte entrouverte, au fond du couloir . . .  
  
« Hé ! rends-moi mon chocolat chaud espèce de sale kappa ! »  
  
« T'as qu'à en reprendre un au distributeur, saru ! »  
  
« Ouais mais c'est payant ! »  
  
« Ohé tu vas pas déconner, l'autre c'est Hakkai qui te l'a payé ! tu crois que t'es pas déjà assez riche avec ta paye du mois ? Logiquement, le radin c'est pas toi, c'est Sanzô ! »  
  
« Je t'emmerde » intervint une nouvelle voix, plus profonde et ne souffrant aucune réplique.  
  
On frappa timidement à la porte. Etonnés, les quatre compagnons virent apparaître une jeune fille brune avec un bloc-note et un stylo à la main.  
  
« Je peux entrer ? » demanda timidement Vana.  
  
Sanzô, en chemise blanche et une cigarette à la main, la regarda d'un air blasé et répondit : « Comment t'es arrivée là ? les fans n'ont pas accès à cette zone. Retourne avec les autres, et attends la séance d'autographes comme tout le monde. »  
  
La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, encore impressionnée de se retrouver devant les « vrais » héros de Saiyuki. Ceux du manga, ceux qui jouaient dans l'anime !  
  
Puis elle se décida à parler : « Je ne suis pas une fan . . . enfin si, je suis une fan mais . . . j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour venir vous interviewer, après ce tournage de l'épisode 35 de la saison 2 . . . enfin . . . c'est pas vraiment en rapport avec cet épisode, mais . . . »  
  
Hakkai fut pris d'un doux rire devant le stress apparent de la jeune fille.  
  
« Ma, ma . . . alors prends tes aises, assis-toi sur ce fauteuil et explique-nous ça calmement, d'accord ? on ne va pas te manger ! ^_^ »  
  
Gokû ne vit pas le regard soupçonneux que lui lança Gojyo à ce moment là.  
  
« Alors . . . » commença difficilement Vana en sentant le regard des quatre jeunes hommes posés sur elle. « Je voulais savoir, à propos des youkais que vous êtes sensés tuer. enfin, c'est pas trop dur à mettre en place ? les combats, le Noybô qui apparaît, tout ça . . . ? »  
  
Un silence.  
  
Vana releva timidement la tête de sa feuille de notes et balbutia : « Euh, je sais, je sais pas bien poser les questions . . . et puis d'autres ont dû souvent vous le demander avant moi . . . »  
  
Gokû sourit cependant et répondit : « Pour le Noybô, c'est simple, ils le font apparaître par ordinateur, mais après j'en ai un vrai pour me battre, histoire que ça fasse plus réaliste ! »  
  
Gojyo finit la dernière goutte de chocolat chaud du gobelet et ajouta : « Ouais, et pour les ennemis, c'est pareil, ils les font disparaître avec des effets spéciaux. Mais j'aimerais bien en latter un ou deux, pour de vrai ! »  
  
Il rit et Hakkai murmura avec le sourire un « Gojyo . . . » faussement réprobateur.  
  
Vana lut le reste de ses questions. Elle les trouvaient si bien au départ, mais là devant eux, ça sonnait vraiment faux. Pourquoi on ne vous voit jamais vous laver ni vous raser? Comment est animé Hakuryu ? Quand vous allez manger dans une auberge, dans les épisodes, vous mangez pour de vrai ? Gokû a vraiment tant d'appétit ? Comment Sanzô fait-il pour cacher dans ses manches à la fois sa couronne, ses cigarettes, son revolver et son baffeur ? Et quand le sutra fait des mètres et des mètres de long à la fin d'une attaque, il se rembobine tout seul après? Et il s'envole jamais quand il y a un coup de vent ?  
  
A vrai dire, il ne restait pas grand chose comme bonnes questions. Et elle sentait d'autant plus le regard à la fois pesant et blasé des quatre compagnons. Son regard se posa pourtant sur une question assez convenable.  
  
« Euh. dans l'épisode 21, « Selfish » . . . là où vous sortez du château du désert, quand le sable s'écroule sur vous . . . comment ça s'est passé ? c'était vraiment du sable ? vous avez dû rejouer la scène ? »  
  
Sanzô prit un petit air amer et répondit : « Un peu que c'était du vrai sable . . . ma gorge s'en souvient encore ! surtout à cause de cet (jette un regard noir vers Gokû) abruti de singe qui es sensé porter quelqu'un, mais qui lui fait bouffer la moitié du sable qui arrive parce qu'il sait pas le tenir correctement . . . »  
  
Gokû lui lança un regard indigné. « Eh mais on va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! j'ai pas fait attention c'est tout ! »  
  
Sanzô haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu. « Logiquement dans l'histoire t'es sensé veiller sur moi plus que tout quand je suis blessé, là ça faisait franchement pas véridique ! »  
  
Gokû soupira et regarda ailleurs, l'air frustré. « Ouais et ben pfff . . . »  
  
Le jeune homme blond se leva pour se servir un café, et Gojyo ricana. « Ouah, ça c'est de la réplique, saru ! » puis il se tourna vers Vana, qui prenait rapidement quelques notes en tremblant un peu. « Par contre les scorpions c'était des faux hein, comme tu dois t'en douter. On devait pas avoir l'air cons à marcher dessus comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. Gokû et Hakkai rirent aussi de bon c?ur, pendant que Sanzô revenait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec son café.  
  
La jeune fille relut ses questions et l'une d'elles lui sauta aux yeux. Elle redoutait un peu de la poser, mais se lança tout de même :  
  
« Et. et pour les couples shounen-ai . . . yaoi . . . que les fans font de vous . . . vous en pensez quoi ? »  
  
Gokû la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et demanda :  
  
« Des quoi ? »  
  
Hakkai la fixait aussi d'un air étonné.  
  
Vana se sentit gênée et reprit : « Ben . . . certains, ou plutôt « certaines » fans . . . aiment inventer des histoires où vous êtes amoureux les uns des autres . . . enfin par exemple, Sanzô en couple avec Gokû . . . »  
  
Elle entendit soudain un bruit d'étouffement.  
  
Sanzô venait de recracher la moitié de son café et en avait désormais plein les mains.  
  
« DE QUOI ? » s'étrangla-t-il à moitié en s'adressant à Vana.  
  
La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
  
« MOI, avec le saru !? » continua-t-il, encore sous le choc.  
  
Gokû regarda Hakkai et lui demanda : « Je comprends pas, pourquoi, en couple de quoi ? »  
  
Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de laisser fuser le rire qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
« En couple, Gokû ! à deux, en couple d'amoureux ! » parvint-il tout juste à dire entre deux gloussements.  
  
« Woe mais c'est quoi cette histoire !? » dit alors le garçon, l'air éberlué. « Y'a vraiment des gens qui croient ça !? »  
  
Vana sourit timidement et répondit faiblement : « Eh bien . . . disons qu'à l'origine ces personnes écrivent ça pour s'amuser, mais bon, c'est devenu tellement populaire parfois qu'elles finissent par oublier la réalité et y croire pour de vrai . . . »  
  
Sanzô finit de s'essuyer les mains en pestant. « Et dire que je passe mon temps à lui foutre des coups de baffeur et à l'engueuler . . . y'a des fans qui ont vraiment de drôles de façons de voir l'amour . . . »  
  
Il se retourna vers Gokû. « Et puis je t'avais dit que t'en faisais trop à la fin du 26 . . . ça va pas de gueuler aussi fort mon nom ? ils ont des micros les preneurs de son, pas la peine de nous gueuler aux oreilles avec ta voix chiante ! tu vois ce que les gens vont aller imaginer après ! »  
  
Gokû croisa les bras et répliqua : « Tu parles, on me dit de gueuler moi je gueule ! et puis qui voudrait vivre en couple avec toi ! tu frappes tout le temps tout le monde, espèce de violent ! »  
  
Sanzô s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Hakkai, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, demanda :  
  
« Mais ces histoires, ça se lit où ? je n'en avais jamais encore entendu parler . . . »   
  
La jeune fille finit d'inscrire quelques notes sur sa feuille et répondit :  
  
« Eh bien, il y a des doujinshi qui peuvent être commandés, ou ça se trouve aussi sous forme d'histoires sur internet . . . »  
  
Hakkai se frotta les cheveux et répondit d'un air gêné : « Ça ne m'étonne pas de ne jamais en avoir eu vent alors, pour le peu que l'on va sur internet . . . »  
  
De son côté, Gojyo continuait de taquiner Gokû.  
  
« Alors, le mariage c'est pour quand ? » ricana-t-il en tapotant en signe de condoléances sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
Voyant qu'une nouvelle dispute allait avoir lieu, Vana fit remarquer en jetant un ?il au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges:  
  
« Il y a des fans qui adorent aussi le couple Gojyo x Hakkai . . . ou Gojyo x Sanzô . . .»  
  
Cette fois, le kappa arrêta ses plaisanteries et se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
« HEIN ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Gokû de rire, ce que n'apprécia pas du tout le concerné.  
  
« Putain mais faut leur répéter combien de fois ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Quand j'ai recueilli Hakkai dans l'épisode 15 . . . « Jamais plus un homme dans mon lit » . . . « Je n'obéis pas à un mec » . . . ou même dans le film Requiem qu'on a tourné y'a pas longtemps : « Désolé, j'aime pas les hommes » ! »  
  
Hakkai rit doucement et ajouta : « Et puis tu passes tout ton temps à draguer les filles, aussi. »  
  
Gojyo ajouta : « Ouais. En plus ! »  
  
La jeune fille finit de prendre ses notes et sourit en voyant les mines encore surprises des quatre amis, puis elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure des autographes.  
  
Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et se releva.  
  
« Eh bien je vais devoir vous laisser . . . » commença-t-elle en rougissant. « Merci pour cette interview . . . »  
  
Elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose.  
  
« Oh mince c'est vrai ! » dit-elle en prenant une feuille et un stylo, et en leur tendant. « Je pourrais . . . euh . . . avoir un autographe ? »  
  
Hakkai sourit et signa la papier, suivit de Gojyo qui fit une signature un peu plus fantaisiste. Gokû signa lui aussi, et Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait le truc pour toujours signer avec un stylo qui faisait des bavures. Sanzô signa en dernier et assez rapidement, puis rendit la feuille.  
  
Vana les remercia vivement et sortit de la salle, avant que le manager ne vienne chercher le petit groupe pour la séance d'autographes.  
  
« Et bien on aura au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer Hakkai en voyant la porte se fermer. 


End file.
